As Long As
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: As long as you're alive somewhere in this world... as long as you're happy... I'm happy.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: As long as you're alive somewhere in this world… as long as you're happy… I'm happy.

As Long As…

By: slstmaraudersjple

As long as you're alive somewhere in this world…

As long as you're happy…

I'm happy.

It doesn't matter to me whether you love me or not.

It's just the fact that…

As long as you're alive somewhere in this world… 

And…

As long as you're happy… 

I'm content with that.

-

-

-

It's been two and a half years.

Two and a half years since Sasuke's departure.

Two and a half years since Naruto went off to train under the tutlage of Jiraiya.

Two and a half years since Sakura started training under Tsunade.

Now… the legendary Team 7 meet again.

-

-

-

They faced each other.

Sasuke the Snake Master.

Naruto the Toad Master.

Sakura the Slug Mistress.

Fitting, isn't it?

That these three resembled their teachers so precisely.

They even took up their familiars.

-

-

-

The battle passed by rather quickly.

Naruto was first.

Sure, he fought hard. He died protecting his Sakura-chan.

He died with a knowing smile on his face.

He died leaving Sakura to face her former beloved.

-

-

-

Time passed by very quickly after Naruto's death.

Sasuke now had two cuts on his face, a wound on his arm, and a bruised ribcage.

Sakura had a kunai stuck in her left thigh, a wound to the stomach, and a kick to the head.

She was dizzy.

She wanted her Sasuke-kun back.

That was her one wish.

For the past two and a half years, on Christmases and birthdays, all she wished was to see her beloved Sasuke-kun one more time before she died.

Oh, and she wanted him to be happy.

"Sasuke… -kun…" She whispered as he lifted the katana.

He stopped.

-

-

-

_As long as you're alive somewhere in this world…_

-

-

-

She looked up weakly, coughing up blood.

"Sasuke-kun…" She repeated, coughing out more blood.

"Don't you dare call me that." He hissed, grabbing her collar and lifting her up.

"Don't you realize…" She whispered in a raspy voice.

-

-

-

_As long as you're happy…_

-

-

-

His grip on her never loosened.

"Don't you realize…" Sakura repeated, closing her eyes.

"That…" She continued, opening her eyes again.

Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"You've become your brother?" She whispered.

His eyes became cold.

"Don't you ever compare me to that bastard! Ever!" He raged, dropping her.

She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"All I ever wanted…" She continued, hopelessly desperate.

He turned away.

"Was your happiness." She whispered, feeling the world turn dark.

-

-

-

_Then I'm happy._

-

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke turned around, about to tell the weak girl to go away.

She was dead.

Her eyes were closed, and she looked calm.

Peaceful, even.

As if she was prepared for this.

He peered closer and realized that there was a slip of paper in her hands.

He pried it loose.

It read:

_My dear Sasuke-kun, as long as you're alive somewhere in this world, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy. I hope you're happy now. You always wished we would just go away, right? Well, we're gone now. After all, don't you always tell us to go away and leave you alone? I hope it brings you happiness. I'll wait for you, alright? Love, Sakura._

He instantly felt cold all over.

-

-

-

_As long as you're live somewhere in this world…_

-

-

-

They knew they were going to die.

Yet, they still went after him?

-

-

-

_And as long as you're happy…_

-

-

-

Darn that girl.

Damn her.

She was honestly too innocent.

Too smart for her own good.

Yet…

She was right.

-

-

-

_Then I'm content with that._

-

-

-

The Avenger didn't feel happy.

He didn't even feel _good_.

In fact, he felt just the opposite.

Guilty.

Traitorous.

He was an evil bastard.

-

-

-

"_TEME!"_

"_Dobe."_

"_Stop it, you two! Remember what Kakashi-sensei told us about teamwork?"_

-

-

-

Memories kept flashing through his mind.

He snapped.

He screamed, tears sliding down his cheeks.

He gripped the handle of the katana and brought it through himself.

-

-

-

When Hatake Kakashi was sent to help the Retrieval Team, he found three bodies waiting to be buried.

'_Revenge doesn't bring out any feelings but regret.'_

* * *

Author's Corner: Well, that's it! Honestly, it's NOT one of my better fanfictions. Oh well. 

And thank you to all those who reviewed my other stories!!! –bows- Well, until next time!!!


End file.
